A) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a test chip socket.
B) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally a test chip socket is used as a connector for connecting a tester substrate of a test system with a test target chip in a test process of a chip such as a packaged semiconductor integrated circuit.
However, it is impossible to insert a test target chip in a test chip socket and to remove the test target chip from the chip socket on a tester substrate by using an automatic handler. Therefore, in a process of testing a chipped circuit using a test chip socket, handwork to insert or remove the test target chip to or from the test chip socket one by one causes increase in a test cost.
Moreover, a size of a tester substrate is limited, and a test chip socket is quite larger than a test target chip. Therefore, even if a test system can mount plurality of test chip sockets on one tester substrate, the number of chips to be tested at once is less. This also causes increase in a cost of testing a chipped circuit.